Love Me Like A Woman
by ALittleTasteOfMadness
Summary: Regina and Emma try some new stuff, well, who said the always self-controlled mayor doesn't like to be controled by someone else? One-shot split in 2 parts. Rated M cause this is bad, bitches.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is new one and I really hope you like it. But now, if you want to have the rest of this, I shall receive 20 reviews and then, the second chapter will be in your hands. That's my only condition, readers. Love y'all ;)**_

* * *

She was bound on the bed, her four limbs spread out and letting the air run on her secrest parts. The woman was naked except for her legs which were covered by mid-thighs socks that were held by a large lace strip and had a gag on her mouth, muffling her voice.

As she ran her tongue around the little ball on her mouth, feeling the texture, a rather cold and hard object ran down her back, stopping right above her bum.  
"Regina, you've been a very naughty woman" the voice was smooth and rather sensual, feminine for sure and the brunette felt shivers running down her spine the moment the words left the other woman's mouth.

"Sheriff... what a nice surprise" even though she was in no place for pleasant talking, there was a reason for which she was known as Ice Queen. Regina tried to hold down her emotions and extreme sensations, squeezing her hands shut and closing her eyes for a moment.

The blow was sharp and rather hard. The mayor moaned softly against the gag as she felt her ass burn "No talking, Regina. No talking"

Emma was extremely aroused by the scene before her, the usually controlled woman was stepping down the podium and letting her do what she like. It had been a long time since her last experience with BDSM and at that time, she was the passive one.

Another blow and the blonde was thrilled at the red marks on Regina's soft and creamy skin. As she looked to the woman's face, all hell broke loose. Regina was biting on the gag, her chocolate eyes staring directly at Emma and a smirk was trying to show as soon as the mayor realized that the blonde wasn't going to last much more.

Emma attacked her, taking the bounds and undoing it quicker than she had done them. She flipped the woman around, pulled the gag away and kissed her roughly, teeth and lips clashing in a battle for dominance. As soon as the blonde took control, the former Queen pressed her form more against the blonde, rubbing the apex of her legs in Emma's thigh.

Emma moaned at the wet feeling and pulled Regina's head back by her hair 'Not yet, be patient' she smirked and jumped out of the bed, running quickly to the walking-closet. As soon as she was back, the sheriff heard the gasp of surprise coming from Regina. Well, is not every day that you see your girlfriend with a strap-on as big as the clock tower.

"Come here, darling" Regina crawled to the edge of the bed; sitting comfortably as Emma drew closer "Suck it" the brunette looked up and smirked as she took a long lick on it. She hold the base of the shaft and put the head into her mouth. As she sucked, her hand pumped it up and down, making it hit Emma's clit every time.

Soon enough, with the sight of Regina's working mouth and the pumping against her clit, Emma was moaning and almost coming "Just a bit more baby" her clit was sore but she didn't care as her head fell back and she came so hard that she had to hold herself in the mayor's shoulders.

Her legs had a jelly feeling so she let the older woman drag her to the bed by her dildo and lay her down. Regina wasn't wasting her precious time and jumped on top of her, kissing down her pale neck and biting at times. Her delicate hands were massaging and rubbing Emma's breasts, turning her nipples in hard peaks. She lowered herself more, feeling the shaft press on her ass as she did and licked between the blonde's breasts "Want me to ride your new shiny cock?" A smirk painted her plump lips as Emma looked up "No, I'm in control tonight".

The blonde turned them over, Regina resting her back on the mattress as Emma positioned herself between the olive legs "Spread them" the woman did what she was told and moaned as the head of Emma's strap rubbed against her wet and awaiting sex.

The blonde entered her slowly, pushing the dildo inside her girlfriend. Regina moaned loudly, her eyes drifting close as it stretched and filled her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fuck my life, I don't care for reviews. I had this done for so long that I was almost dying. 10 reviews is more than enough, people! I thank you all for reviewing it, I'm appreciate it. You rock! ;) Enjoy and review xo.**_

* * *

As the base of the shaft was buried deeply inside Regina, Emma took it back slowly and pushed it in again in one swift and quick motion.

The mayor let out a louder moan, feeling herself become more wet and attentive to the movement "Come on Emma... fuck me" she was impatient, true. But so was the blonde between her legs, she could feel it. Said and done, the sheriff started to pound inside her, making the strap-on base hit her own clit every time and bringing soft sounds of pleasure on her vocal cords.

Regina was mewling like a pussycat, her own hands playing her hard nipples until Emma slapped them away, replacing them with her own and pressing her body impossibly closer to the brunette. Her mewls turned into loud moans as Emma increased the pace and her fingers pinched Regina's nipples "Oh goddess... Emma. Yes" her own lips were saying things her brain didn't allow and her body was responding in ways she hadn't felt in years. Since Graham, her little affairs hadn't last much, not even with Hook, for he wasn't that good on bed how he claimed to be.

Emma lowered one hand, her thumb caressing and pinching the older woman's clit. A few more seconds and Regina was coming hard, her body lifting itself from the mattress and falling back again softly, her eyes tightly closed. Emma was hypnotized. That was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It didn't matter how many times she had seen her woman come for her, it always seemed like the first time.

Her urges couldn't be controlled and now Emma wanted to taste her so badly "Regina, I'm gonna fuck you with my mouth" the brunette looked at her, her mouth dry and her eyes open wide, secretly thinking that this was the best idea she had in months. Emma observed as Regina drew herself from the toy and lay back calmly, knowing that the blonde would devour her.

And that's what she did, the moment her tongue touched Regina's clit, control was all gone and lost. Her brain shut down completely and her only work was make the woman come again, even harder.

"Fuck..." Regina tasted like heaven, a day in the sun and fun. She was everything... she smelled like apples. Emma sucked and nibbled at the woman's clit, her tongue pumping it just like she had done with her dildo moments ago. At this rate, the blonde was layed, her hands around Regina's thighs and her nails on her skin, keeping her on place as she worked her mouth on her sex.

She lowered down more and entered the mayor with her tongue. Regina was moaning too loudly and Emma was happy that Henry went for a sleep-over with her parents. She moved her tongue around in semi-circles, bringing one hand up and pressing the woman's clit, rubbing it up and down.

The older woman was closer and closer to her edge, and with one deep thrust from Emma's tongue, she came hard, her back arching up and her eyes closed tightly, the waves of pleasure shocking her small frame.

Regina came down from her high orgasm and opened her eyes "Emma" she looked at the woman before her "Again... I want to be on four for you, the way I know you fucking love" her voice was low and raspy, sexy as hell. The blonde wouldn't waste a opportunity like that, would she?

Of course not.

She took her mouth from her lover and got up on her knees, waiting for Regina to position herself. Regina got on her knees, winked at Emma and smirked, putting herself on four and full display before her lover.

The blonde wasted no time and pushed the dildo back inside the brunette. She loved to have Regina like this and her clit was being pressed against the strap-on oh so deliciously. Her pounding was increasing and the woman before her was going wild while she slapped her ass and scratched her back all the way down.

Emma lowered her torso, biting the older woman's waist and back, softly and hard, creating marks and hickeys as she went down. "Just... oh god, harder" Regina said in a moan, her voice louder than before. The blonde was fucking her girlfriend like a wild animal at this point, her hips slapping against the mayor's ass and thighs.

As Regina came with a scream, Emma was on her edge and came over it as well. Both women collapsed and fell; the blonde on top of the brunette. Panting and moaning, Regina turned her head slightly "Emma... baby. You're crushing me" she chuckled deeply, her voice being a little hoarse from her orgasm.

Emma got away from her, taking the slick strap-on off her hips and throwing at some corner on the majestic room. Regina got on her back and held her hair up with slender fingers. She was wet and sweaty, the droplets running down her back and stomach as her breathing became even and slow.

The blonde layed beside her and rested her hand over Regina's hip. "Did you like it?" All the woman could do was nod, her eyes drifting close. But she fought her sleep and rolled over Emma "I loved it, my dear. But next time, I will be the one in control" a smirk painted her swollen lips and she kissed the blonde softly, a promise that was yet to be accomplished.


End file.
